illumination_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Life of Pets 2
Max and Duke and the other animals are living happily in their apartments after the events of the first film. Suddenly after the manager of the buildings retires, a new one steps in. The animals accidentally mess up a celebration party for him. This makes the manager make a no pets rule. The animals and owners are forced to move out after the law is in full effect in a week. This makes Max convince the other animals to work together to get the manager not to make them separated forever. Meanwhile Katie meets with the manager and the two fall in love. This endangers Max and Duke, they must now convince the manager they are good and not get sent away. At the same time a cat burglar with his cats, steals everything from Gidget and her owners. This makes them devastated. The animals decide to help her, along with Max's problem. The manager visits Katie's house and sees Max and Duke, he treats them badly, but acts nice when Katie comes back. Max being upset at his treatment decides that he wants the manager out of his life. He plans tricks to do to the manager. As he and Duke set the traps up, Max and Duke runs into the manager surprisingly. He is caught and brought to Katie, who becomes angry at them, for the first time. As the night turns into day, Max and his friends discover Gidget is missing. They go to Tiberius and ask where Gidget might have wen't. He says he heard commotion in her apartment the other night but couldn't see anything because the curtains were closed. The animals investigate, Chloe finds a cat hair. The animals notice it was the cat burglar who took Gidget. They find a note stating a ransom. Tiberius has a plan and uses his surprisingly literate skill to write back to the burglar. A cat goes and picks up the note during the night, without the animals realizing it. It leaves another note. It states to meet the burglar at the bridge. As the animals wait on the bridge, they confront the gang of cats. They fight fearlessly, in the end the cats put everyone in cages. The burglar comes and unmasks as the manager, he laughs and puts them along with Gidget. Meanwhile Katie comes home as do the other owners and realize their pets are gone, they go on a search party. Max realizes he must use the call, he learned earlier, alerting every animal in the city. He does this successfully. Millions of pets go out on the street, with their owners following them. Katie's search party follows a group of dogs. They are lead to the bridge, and see the manager with their caged pets. The manager begins to drive off with the pets but Katie goes in and uses her college science skills to stop the truck. Everyone cheers as the animals are led out, along with the manager being arrested. The film ends with all the animals celebrating their victory.... along with their owners. The city offers Katie to be the manager, she gladly accepts.